


Wildflowers

by Tez_Megido



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, flower picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tez_Megido/pseuds/Tez_Megido
Summary: Late night flower picking
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 4





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the relationship I want so I’m gonna write about some of my favorite characters having it

It was 2 AM and Feferi Peixes was minding her business scrolling Instagram, when She got a text from her girlfriend.  _ What could she need right now. _

-Hey Fef

-Aradia it’s 2:03 AM you should be asleep, what could you possibly need?

-wanna go pick wildflowers

-I know a place

-are you serious? Again I will say IT IS 2:00 IN THE MORNING 

-I’ll pick you up in five

Feferi sighs and goes to find a coat. A little while later there’s a knock on her door, Feferi opens it and Aradia kisses her, she then pulls Feferi outside. 

“Come on” 

“Dia wait! I need shoes.” 

“Says who?” Feferi looked down at her girlfriend’s feet tho see she was barefoot. 

“At least let me close and lock my door.”

“Finnnne,I’m gonna wait I’m the car though”

As soon as Feferi got into the car, Aradia sped out of the driveway and down the street. 

“AHHH! DIA, You’re gonna get pulled over!” Feferi exclaimed.

“Don’t worry so much we’ll be there in a few minutes, but I will start going the speed limit, but only for you.” 

“Thank you,” 

Aradia parked by a playground. Aradia jumped out of the car and went to get something out of the trunk.  _ How does she have this much energy this late...or should I say early. _

“Come on Fef!”

Feferi unbuckled and got out of the car. Aradia grabbed her hand and started skipping to a nearby path. They followed the path for a little while until they got to a clearing full of flowers. Aradia set down the basket she was carrying and ran to the flowers. She did a twirl then flopped onto her back. Feferi laughed and walked towards her lover. 

“What are you doing?” Feferi gazed upon her gorgeous girlfriend. 

“Lay with me” Aradia pleaded. How could she say no, Feferi Laid down next to Aradia. “You know what you have in common with these flowers?”

“What?” Feferi giggled knowing this was gonna be some silly pickup line.

“Being near you makes me happy.” 

“That was terrible.” They Both laughed 

“I know, I just really love you, and I wanted to show this place to you.” 

“You couldn’t have waited till daylight?”

“Nope!” Aradia sat up. “Let’s pick some flowers!” 

“Fine,” Feferi sat up as well. She looked Aradia in the eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too” Aradia put an Oxeye Daisy in Feferi’s hair and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Can you make me a flower crown?” Feferi broke the kiss.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
